Broken Promises Broken Hearts
by ImDiffrentSoWhat
Summary: I was going to sign this into the Silence of the Wolves contest but decided against it. Sam broke all his promises to Leah. What would happen if she decided to get revenge? He broke his promise so she'll break his heart.


I cant believe that prick left me. We were engaged and he left me! And for Emily, I cant believe her, she was like my sister. We had planned to have double marriage from the time we were six.

It's hard to believe how little I know the people in my life.

My name is Leah Clearwater, I have a cousin named Emily Young who is like a sister to me and a fiancé named Sam Uley. I was born in La Push Washington, I have a younger brother named Seth Clearwater and my parents names are Sue and Henry Clearwater. I was in track when I was in high school and that's where I met the love of my life, Sam Uley.

That's what he was, the love of my life. Until he broke me. It wasn't just him that broke my heart though, it was Emily to.

After all the years of sleepovers and trick-or-treating with Emily I had thought she was a sweet girl. Turns out she is a home wrecking whore, I know that usually only applied to married couples but we were getting married in a month! That's close enough!

And Sam, he swore he'd always love me and be there for me. He left me for my fucking cousin. The cock-sucker didn't at least have the decency to tell me, instead he snuck around. All those nights he was hanging out with the guys, or working late was he just getting some on the side? Why, that's what I don't understand, why did he do it?

Did anything I do lack in his eyes? I worked out every day for about an hour or two to keep in shape for him. I cooked, I cleaned, I listened to anything he talked about, I was the perfect loving sweet understanding fiancée and he left me!

Now I know how that Swan girl feels, that poor dear living dead girl. I might be able to understand Bella's pain but I'm not going to go threw it to. Sam will pay, and so will that hoe Emily.

Some people would say I'm insane, but I know I'm not. They hurt me, both of them hurt me deeply and irrevocably. If this had been some random girl who had not known that Sam was mine I'd leave her alone, but it wasn't it was the girl I was closest to who had come here for my _wedding_. Who had known Sam was to be my husband the whole time.

I have come to a realization, Sam Uley and Emily Young must die. I can't believe all the years I had thought woman who killed their ex's were psychopaths, they aren't, now I know what really was going on in their heads. Those pricks cheated on and left them, those asswipes deserved to die.

It'll be so simple. They need to be taught a lesson, I will teach it to them. People like that never change.

And I gave that fucker my heart! I gave him everything I had, and still he left me for that skank. I don't even cringe anymore when I think things like that about Emily anymore. If she was the Emily I thought she was she wouldn't of done this to me, she isn't my Emily anymore. She's…she's…god damn it Leah, just think it! Emily Young is a skanky hoe of a home wrecker!

Okay, that's it, they need a lesson, and I will be kind enough to teach it to them. Okay class, time to learn How Not To Betray The Ones You Love 101 I am your teacher Mrs. Uley-No Ms. Clearwater.

I walked along the halls of my home, mom was off on a day with her girlfriends and dad was hanging with Billy and Charlie. Seth is off somewhere with Sam's cult-like pack of friends, but I know for a fact that Sam and Emily are at their home doing things that break my heart. I had given Sam everything, my heart my body he had sworn the first time we made love that it'd only ever be him and me. That fucker lied.

I pick up a few things that I think I might need: a rope, a knife, duct tape, and dad's hunting gun and my mom's new kitchen ware that had about a dozen knives in a carrying case that rolled up into a elongated circle. I also brought a few mementoes, something to remind that bastard and his slut that he was mine first: the engagement ring he had given me, my grandfather's necklace I had given him that he had given back, and pictures, countless pictures of us from the time we crushed on each other in high school to now-well a few weeks ago. I dress in simple jeans and a red top he had gotten me last Christmas, I wanted him to see how much we were ingrained into each other's life. To see the mistakes of his life before I took it. I almost didn't take my collage fund and my life savings but I did, I had a few thousand dollars in their. We were saving for a house.

I am ready.

I quickly rush to Emily's house, she's in the kitchen cooking like a good submissive soon-to-be wife. God, it's good that I'm going to do away with her, she's not even Emily anymore. Emily always swore that she'd be independent, this _thing_ that has taken over her body needs to die. I tap on the counter across the kitchen from her to get her attention.

"Sam your home early-" she starts to say as she turns but she freezes when she sees me. "Leah…what are you doing here?" She looks perplexed and angry, what right does that bitch have to be angry?! She's living my life!

I don't even bother talking I punch her in the face. I'm strong, I had always defended myself against everyone, Emily was always protected by her older brothers and by me.

She falls to the floor and I punch her again and again until she was begging me to stop. I shouldn't feel any pity for her but she is my cousin and she was like a sister to me. So I simply rip the ring off her finger and put and put mine on her finger and my grandfather's necklace goes around her neck. I drag her to a chair and I tie her up and tape her mouth close. Once I get her their I slit her throat with one of the slim vegetable knives in my mom's bag, I put a picture of me and Sam kissing before I run to the closet about six feet away from Emily.

I don't know how long I waited, all I know is that the whole time I did Sam was running threw my head. Not the Sam I know and love, the one that broke my heart and left me for that skank. Eventually Sam came and when he walked into the kitchen and saw Emily his whole face went pale white and green.

"Emily!" He screamed in such a heartbroken voice. I remember when it was me his heart would cry out for. He ran to her and was blubbering about how she'd be alright. Idiot! didn't he realize she's already dead? After a few minutes she stopped moving.

I take my chance to walk out into the room and look at him proned over her body.

Jackass!

"Hello Sam." He turns to me surprised and then he does something to shock me.

"Leah! Hurry! Go get help, Emily needs medical help right now!" He thinks I would help him? Fat chance!

"Why would I help Sam?" I ask and he turns to me, finally noticing the dried blood on my hands, his eyes grow shocked and he starts to shake. I wanted to kill him slowly, to make him feel my pain but I don't think. I just feel. And I drive a stake knife I was holding right into his chest and as he is dyiny I carve out his heart.

"You gave your heart to _me_ Sam. It's _mine_." I repeated that over and over again like a prayer. I then threw the pictures of us around their bodies haphazardly, I left all of it and my tools at the house. I rushed out into the woods and quickly rushed to Jacob's house, I heard him and Bella had motorcycles and I quickly graved the red one. I was soon rushing off into the night. I stopped in Seattle to buy some blond hair dye and soon I was rushing off to Madison city Florida.

I drove threw the night breaking the speed limit pretty much the whole way. I slept in small sleazy hotels that didn't ask for any information and didn't ask questions why I was sleeping during the day and rushing off at night. The first day I died my hair blond and was on my way. I made it to my destination in three days and moved right away into a small town in the city that was run down and the realtor didn't ask anything more after I shoved the remainder of my money at him. Directly after words I shoved the motorcycle into a swamp a few miles away silently apologizing to Jacob I didn't mean to screw him over but I needed a fast get-away.

I got a job at a small local diner that served greasy food for a buck. About a week later on my break a guy about my age came up to me.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around, what's your name?" He said with a sexy smirk and a leer in his voice.

"I'm Gwen Lupo, it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Jason Smith." He replied kissing my hand ignoring the grease. That's when I noticed a newspaper in one of his hands.

"Any good news?" I kidded, their was never any good news in this neighborhood.

"Ha, yeah right, listen to this."

"_ Clearwater snuck into the young couples home and killed them. _The nation wide search for Leah Clearwater, 23, has been called off to only her home state of Washington. The 23-year-old is suspected in the double homicide of Sam Uley, 24, and Emily Young, 22. The suspect knew both Uley and Young personally, Uley was the suspect's ex-fiancé and Young was the suspect's cousin and Uley's fiancé. It is believed that on the night of February 14th

_Emily Young was found tied to a chair with a slit throat and Sam Uley was on the ground beside her with his heart cut out. Their was multiple pictures of Clearwater and Uley around the bodies, all romantic in nature. Nothing in the house was taken and what was left was knives that were used to kill the couple an unused gun and Uley's heart thrown against a wall._

_The Swans, a close family friend to the Clearwaters are helping the search._

"I can't believe that this has happened, small towns are usually so safe. I won't stop until Leah Clearwater is brought to justice." Says the 36-year-old Chief of Police Charlie Swan. His daughter, Isabella Swan, 18, would not give a quote but simply said that she didn't know Leah that well but knew that she was heart broken. It was Isabella Swan's, often referred to as Bella, motorcycle that Clearwater stole most believe for a get-away. Chief Swan refuses to allow this to go into the cold case file but the nation wide search has indefinitely been called off.

"Scary stuff, huh?" Jason asked me.

"Yeah…scary." I agree.

My name is Gwen Lupo, I was born in Austin, Texas. I'm making a new life for myself in Florida. The woman everyone knows as Leah Clearwater is dead and gone…well she is usually gone. Except for the few times that Gwen Lupo catches a guy cheating on her. Then Leah comes out to play.


End file.
